


la vie en rose (that dangerous guy)

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a funny dean, a happy roman, and a naked seth, and like smut-lite, and so is being adorable, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues, there's eating in bed, wearing roman's clothes is a thing for seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean asks two important questions, roman gives in, and seth just honestly rather be naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la vie en rose (that dangerous guy)

_"Why is it that every time I come over here, you two are completely naked, and/or fucking?"_

Dean's tone was dripping with unkindness as he sat down on Roman and Seth's bed. They all were caught up on top of the newly cleaned sheets, eating spring rolls and sesame chicken with steamed vegetables. Dean agreed to stop screaming if Seth agreed to put clothes on. Seth unwillingly agreed, but his idea of clothes meant one of Roman's workout hoodies and Calvin Klein briefs with.. absolutely nothing else.

"Oh Dean, how easily you forget," Seth laughed while dusting his hands of spring roll crumbs, "It's literally been that way since the _moment_ we met. Remember?" Seth nudged Roman, who was blushing while eating his chicken. "Romie take Dean for a walk down memory lane... what was I doing the first time I met your best friend?"

Roman almost choked on a sesame seed as he looked at Seth who had his plastic fork in his mouth, and a tempting smile on his face. "You were um.." Roman tried his best not to blush as he spoke, "You were.. uh sucking my dick."

"For christ sake!" Dean tossed his fork down and rolled his eyes. "Now I fucking remember! It was about 3 years ago, in our old apartment. Roman kept saying he was _'seeing someone_ ' but wouldn't tell me who. Then I come home from the gym in the middle of the day, and hear fucking moans coming from Ro's room," Dean couldn't help but laugh as he started to remember it. "So I'm like, Ro must be masturbating because at that point I was pretty sure he was making you up, Seth. So curiously I go towards the noise which is great because the amount of time I've seen Roman masturbate is a cruel and unusual thing for me. I walk in the open room, which gross you guys, and see Seth here, completely naked, on his knees, giving my best friend a blow job."

Roman let out an embarrassed laugh before he looked down. Seth smiled and shrugged, not ashamed of the memory. "Well according to Romie, it was a really good blow job. Plus the circumstances of it were... yeah." Seth didn't want to touch on that subject.

"It's been four years babe, I think we can tell Dean now." Roman promised, taking Seth's hand.

"Wait.. tell Dean what?" Dean asked curiously, looking between both men.

Before Roman said anything else, he looked at Seth to make sure he was okay with him telling Dean what happened. Seth gave him a light nod, then a squeeze of Roman's hand as he let him continue.

"That day, wasn't supposed to end the way it did. Seth and I weren't dating yet.. well not officially. We went on friend type of dates, no touching, kissing or anything for months... because Seth was in a... uh a relationship when we met." Roman saw Dean's eyebrows raise as he gathered this new information. "I tried my best to stay away, to just be friends with Seth, and honestly I did good.. for about five months before Seth came over one day after a fight about... I think it was... cereal?" He looked at Seth for confirmation, and Seth just nodded, and held onto Roman tighter. "Anyway, they started fighting over something small and Seth sort of cried on my shoulder about it. I was only planning on comforting him but the moment we touched for the first time we ended up... losing control. I kissed him first, so it wasn't Seth's fault. But somehow it lead to blow jobs in my room. That's when you walked in."

Dean was completely taken aback by this new information. Roman nor Seth never told him about this, or the fact that they got together by cheating. Seth didn't seem like the type and Dean knew Roman wasn't, but he also knew.. everything happens for a reason. They may not have gotten together on the best terms but four years going strong meant that maybe.. they were always meant to be.

"Hey." Dean put his hand on Seth's hairy thigh to get his attention, "I'm not judging you, okay? I know things get complicated and sometimes you can't help who you fall for." Roman watched Seth smile, and then saw the two most important people in his life hug it out.

He smiled and then got up off the bed, taking all of the food with him. Dean released Seth and got up to help, then followed Roman into the kitchen. As they started putting the food away quietly Dean figured that now would be his chance to talk to Roman while Seth was in the room.

"Dude," He whispered while placing veggies back into the carton. "You know I love Seth, and you guys are perfect together, but this picture isn't just in the paper. It's everywhere now... even online too. People are saying that you're gay."

Roman sighed as he helped Dean, "I am gay, Dean."

"Yeah but they're saying shit like you get hard on your opponents and that's how you win all of your matches. I know that is just internet trolls who hide behind anonymity, and as your best friend I say fuck em. But as the guy you hand picked to be your co-manager along with Tony, I gotta tell you this needs to be handled. _Pronto_. You may have turned your phone off, but mine has been constantly buzzing with messages and emails from sponsors wanting to drop out. We need to do something about this, Ro. Right now."

Roman knew Dean was right, he knew he had to do something about this picture thing before it reached Seth and exposed him as well. He sighed once again at his best friend and then crossed his arms in front of him. "Okay do what you do best, and stop it. I'll turn my phone on, even though I promised Seth I wouldn't do that at home, and we can text until we find a solution. Okay?"

Dean clapped his hands together in triumph, then pulled Roman in for a big kiss on his forehead. "Perfect! I'll go do what I do.. until then just enjoy the company of the guy you love... I can see it in his eyes Rome... he's missed you." Dean patted Roman's chest lightly then walked over to their door. He waved at his friend, with promise of handling things one more time before Dean walked out the door.

Roman put everything away in their fridge then walked back to the room. Seth wasn't on the bed like he thought he would be. Roman looked around for him, finding his lover in their walk in closet... wearing nothing but Roman's dress shirt. Only three buttons were closed, giving Roman a glimpse of almost everything as he stood there with a shy smile.

"Wardrobe change?" Roman asked as he walked over to Seth, smiling softly.

"Just a little. I figured you needed to talk to Dean because he's handling things and that gave me enough time to slip into something more... comfortable." Seth watched Roman take a seat on their expensive chaise lounge in the middle of the room. His hands didn't wait to bring Seth in by those thighs, making him giggle as they stood in front of Roman.

"I thought you were the most comfortable completely naked?" Roman teased, as his hands grazed up the back of Seth's legs gently.

"I am." Seth said back, "That's why I'm only wearing this." One button popped open and it immediately got Roman's attention. One more and his gray eyes were transfixed. The last one came undone, then the dress shirt fell off his shoulders, and down towards the floor. Roman licked his lips at his favorite sight. Seth completely naked, waiting for him. His own tank top was pulled off his body, along with his boxers before he grabbed Seth, and picked him up from a sitting position. Seth smiled, and let out a light laugh as he was held up against Roman up under his legs.

They looked at each other, then Seth down at his body. Roman still had bruises from his previous fight. Seth leaned down and kissed the one of Roman's shoulder blade, making Roman breathe out a long, drawn out, sexually frustrated breath. Seth worked his way up from the shoulder to Roman's neck, and that's when Roman started walking them to the bed.

He laid his lover down against the satin sheets softly, then he was pulled in between those legs, and kissed softly on his lips. Roman melted against Seth's mouth, his dangerous hands going to the one place he knew, Seth wanted him to go.

"Romie, I missed you so much." Seth let him know again, as Roman slipped a dry finger inside him. Seth shuddered, and grabbed onto Roman's hair with both hands as his pucker opened up for him once again.

"I know baby, and I missed you too. Let me remind you why." Roman said, smiling back at him.

"Then remind me," Seth told him, feeling Roman slowly enter him completely dry.. "My dangerous man."

They created a cocoon of their love, dripping in light pinks and deep reds as the worlds most dangerous man made love to his only weakness in the world...

for the fifth time.

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 is here leave me a comment and kudos - Melle


End file.
